It is known to provide a mirror assembly that is adjustably mounted to an interior portion of a vehicle, such as via a double ball pivot or joint mounting configuration where the mirror casing and reflective element are adjusted relative to the interior portion of a vehicle by pivotal movement about the double ball pivot configuration. The reflective element may be an electrochromic reflective element having an electrochromic medium sandwiched between front and rear substrates coated with electrically conductive coatings, whereby, when powered, the transmissivity of the reflective element is varied. Typically, electrical connection to the conductive coatings is provided via soldering to clips that clip onto an edge portion of the respective substrate.